Memories that do not exist
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: This is a short story centered around the Lamprouge 'siblings' before the start of season 2. Leloucia (fem!Lelouch) and Rolo spends a day together. Recalling memories that may or may not have ever happened. This is a request from Shiranai Atsune.


A request well overdue made of Shiranai Atsune.

She wanted a family focused story between Rolo and Leloucia (female Lelouch)

I do not own the characters or the Code Geass story. The show as produced by Sunrise, directed by Goro Taniguchi, written by Ichiro Okouchi and the character style belongs to the manga artists in CLAMP.

Hope you'll nejoy.

* * *

Memories that do not exist

"Rolo, Rolo hurry up!" A young Lelucia said dragging her two year younger brother behind her. Leading him to the pen where they kept the horses. The nine year old girl said leading her brother by the hand. Her blue dress billowing in the breeze and his sailor suit fluttered as she led him to the stables. As they stopped by the wooden fence that marked out the pasture.

"Aren't they beautiful Rolo?" She said as she looked at the warm-blooded equines. The seven year old however did not look all that impressed with the beast in front of him. When one of the horses thrashed his head and whines loudly. Leloucia felt how a pair of smaller hands grabbed hold of her arm as Rolo took cover behind her. Her purple eyes soon met with his paler violet eyes and she saw how his eyes were getting a bit glossy.

"Rolo?" She asked, but her brother just shook his head. Seeing how a few tears now made their way down his cheeks she turned her attention towards the young boy. He loosened his grip so she could turn around and she hugged her younger brother closely till his stopped crying.

"Sorry, it is stupid." Rolo mumbled a bit ashamed of his reaction towards the animal.

"Don't worry, you will be able to ride them one day." She comforted him, it was nice. So they stood there by the pasture just enjoying each other's company. Rolo not even caring when a horse came over to them. Leloucia was there and everything would be alright.

* * *

She recalled that memory with fondness.

In the current day Leloucia is once again leading her brother to the schools stables. To her it was a way to calm her senses. She was never considered that much of a rider, but at times just sitting on the back of a horse as it gently walks was soothing for the often over analytical girl. For the last couple of days Rolo had been lost in thought and she knew that her brother would rather clamp up than admit that something is wrong. If she could get his mind of whatever was troubling him it would be a blessing.

"Rolo, it will go fine. She is a gentle mare." Leloucia said as she led the white horse out the stable, it had its brindle and with a saddle securely strapped and in place.

"I don't think so, last time..." Rolo trailed off recalling just how violently he had been thrown off the beasts back. He almost feared that he would have lost his life right there and then. He had almost activated his powers out of fear. If he broke his neck and died he would have failed his mission. His mission was to keep an eye on his 'sister' to make sure that her memories will not be reawaken.

"This is a different horse, Rivalz did go overboard when he put you bareback on Storm." Leloucia said as she gently petted the mane it looked calm and not nervous in the slightest. There was another reason Leloucia wanted her brother to be here. For as long as she could remember, Rolo had been nervous around horses, he would need to get over his fear one day. She wanted to give him a push in the right direction. If there was one thing she wanted it was to make her shy and self-conscious brother open up and become more secure in himself. He was a wonderful boy, her brother.

"I will be here, if something happens I will be right beside you." She said as she helped him up into the saddle. Rolo said rigidly in place. He grabbed hold of the reins and Leloucia snaked her hand into the brindle.

"Rolo do you remember when you were seven?" the raven haired girl asked the boy. Rolo stiffed in the saddle.

It was not a good thing. He knew that the memories of Nunnally had been replaced with memories that now included him and her. But he couldn't really know to what she was referring to. The exiled princess was complex she played the Britannia noble men with her keen intellect.

The dark-haired girl took his silence as a 'no' and decided to help him recall his memory of that day.

"We went to a pasture with horses. You began to cry because of how scared they made you. You said you felt stupid for being scared. Yet look at you now." She said turning her head so that their eyes met. Her eyes shining with pride and her giving a genuine warm smile to him.

Rolo felt butterflies in his stomach. Telling him just how proud of him she was even without wording it. But once she turned around and focused on the path ahead of them a sinking feeling settled in his stomach.

He shouldn't grow soft, he shouldn't grow attached. He have had 'family' before.

'She has had her memories changed, none of the things she thinks we did happened. The bond we have is a lie. I know this and yet why do I feel so rotten about this.' Rolo through processing the uncomfortable twisting in his gut.

'If you knew the truth, you wouldn't be saying that.' The rest of the journey was made in silence. Both of the students recalling memories from the past. However only one of them recalled events that had ever happened.


End file.
